The Work of Hidden Skills
by Gaaraluff146
Summary: Imagine there was a new way for ninja to fight. Imagine only those capable of this technique knew of it. Read and find out how an unusual 14 year old's life plays out with an unusual air about her talents. No Pairings. Yet. ON HIATUS. Major writers block.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

_The Work of Hidden Skills_

**{A/N: When ever you see a 'code' there will be a song that corresponds to it{{at bottom of chapter}} so you can get the beat}**

I walk through the streets of the Village, browsing the market. There wasn't as much as there usually is, seeing as how we were preparing for a battle. Although the public thought it was just some other neighboring village in battle that was preventing them from recieving their products. I walked out of the market, reciveing a few stares from the people who visited for the market. This happened every once in a while, because I wore what people think of as the wierdest outfit ever. Especially as an entertainer. I wore black baggy cargo pants that were low-rise, and had a black t-shirt that revealed mostly my entire stomach. For shoes I just wore black ninja sandlas, as most most of the entertainers did.

Now all this talk 'bout entertainers is just what the outsiders call the ninja, because that was our cover. Only those who were ninja here aware of the fact that we were more than entertainers. They way we fight is quite simple. We don't use normal jutsus, using handsighns, but we use what we call Taietnen (Tye-et-nehn), meaning something in some ancient language of ours. We had to keep it on the down-low though, because our village is the center of trade and very open, meaning we can't openly train as normal ninja do, so we got rid of that a long time ago.

A couple hours after I walked through the market, I heard my name being called. "Renjira-Sensei, we are heading out now. You are requested to lead the troops." I just nodded, and went to my position. "Alright!" I yelled, grabbing the ninjas attention. "We will be following procedure A-381*!" A-381* was just one of the codes we used, it just let the ninja know what beat we would be fighting to.

With that one command we all set out. We were heading towards the enemy, as they were advancing towards us. After about three housr of travel, the enemy and us found each other. I smirked as they got into standard fighting positions, and our formation completed. We were in just a simple triangle, but my smirk grew even more as frustration grew on their faces. The postion each individual person was different, each at a different starting point. I raised one arm, and my ninja shifted so they each copied my postion exactly.

The enemy ninja started their attack. Just as they started, the beat in my head began. Right as they were about to attack, my right leg shot out and did a sweep kick at the air and did a body roll, finishing with a punch to the ground, with all the momentum I had gathered. The Taietnen ninja did the same, and the force that hit the ground caused the earth around them to ripple, either dismembreing the other ninja or at least stunning them. With the few minutes the attack had given us, the girl Taietnen put up their long hair while the guys just stood, waiting for next orders. This was now going to get serious, seeing as the earth ripple only took out a few of them.

My long black hair with red striking through it now up in a ponytail, my neck and shoulders were clearly visible, along with my very tattoo-like birthmarks. Going across from one shoulder to the other was an extremely detailed dragon, apparently resembling power. Around my neck is a Rose, the thorns looking as if they pierced my skin, although they were'nt real. It represented grace, apparently. I wouldn't mind them that much, if they were just black. But no, they werecolored, too. The rose is a deep blood red, with black edges of the petals. The dragon seemed to be an earth one, because it was green and blue.

Within a few seconds the Ninja were standing back up. And right then I noticed that others were watching. There was only 3, though. They were obviously ninja because they had been hiding their chakra essence, as I called it, until my birthmarks had been revealed. For the time being they were no threat, so I let it go. I stuck my right elbow out to the side of me, and the Taietnen foration was changed. From an aireal view we were in a very distinct pattern of a coiled snake. procedure Z-740* was now in play.I raised my right leg above/behind my head. Now the sound was clearly heard by all, as we were all thinking hard and focusing. The sound ringing out, we attacked with me in the lead. With my right leg still raised, my upper body bent over, my vertabrae individually seen through the stretched skin over them. I tilted my head back up and smirked as I brought my right leg down to the earth, also swinging my left one upwards so that I didn't break my back in the process.

The ninja were reading for the attack, so they easily avoided it. Although they did avoid one attack, who says that we only have on at a time. While they are suspended in air, the 'tail' strikes with an 'air dance'. In simple terms the end of the snake formation did a dance that moved the air into a cylinder shape, and those who were suspended in the air were now going a round and a round in the air. Except for on person, who was on the inside of the cylinder. I grimaced. I didn't exactly like to inflict slow painful deaths to someone, but in this situation it couldn't be avoided. I stepped back into the cupped hands of the Taitnen. They hoisted me up into the air, bent down and thrusted my body into the air towards the cylinder.

I tucked my legs in close to my body as I came into contact with the cylinder. My bodyeasily sliced through the compressed air, and I landed kicking the poor ninja that was caught unmoving in the middle. I heard a crack as my foot connected with his head. I flinched slightly and turned back to my work. The sounds were still 'playing'. I crouched down, with an arm bent over my face, and one leg sticking out. The wind caught my leg, and it was thrust around, in a circle. I spun myself more with my left legt that was firmly planted on the ground. A new wind current formed, and it slowly crushed the ninja. Their screams were blocked from my ears by the wind, thankfully. But theose who were outside weren't as lucky. I could see the slight grimaces on their faces.

Th wind stopped, and the remnants of the ninja just fell out of the air. Blood splattered over my already sweat-covered body. I spit out the some that had gotten into my mouth, unhappily. Blood tasted good, but nobody knew that I thought that. The three ninja that I had sensed earlier were now retreating. I shot a glance in their direction, and caught a glimps of something. Red and black, maybe?I shrugged it off. Nothing I needed to worry about.

After only a half hour, we reached the village. (We could travel by going from tree to tree now beacause we didn't need to be prepared for attacks) The other Taitnenjust walked to their familes, while I had to sneak into my apartment, because i was covereed in blood that wasn't my own, and had to keep up the image that I was a performer. My apartment had been conviently postioned so that the back of the building was at the edge of the village, where the forest started. I walked through the back door and went straight to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and washing my clothes, it was nighttime. I wore a pair of black low-rise pants with a black tank top. I headed over to the couch and layed down on it, thinking. But then a knock so rudely interupted my thoughts. I groaned quietly and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. In front of me stood leader's messenger. He handed me a parchment. and left. I closed the door and looked at the paper. At the top it said 'Ms. Renjira, 14 is now permitted to accompany the performers on their patrol...' and the rest just simply stated where I was now going and when. The 'patrol' is just simply our traveling performers(singers, dancers), going from place to place gathering information. The ifrst trip started tomorrow, and ended only kami-knows-when.

I did a wierd victory dance. I had been trying for years to get them to let me go, and now I finally could. The age requirenment is usually 16, but I was just so skilled they had finally agreed to let me go. I put the paper down on the table and went to pack. I just needed a couple changes of clothes, which were all the same thing, and some money for only packing, I plopped my shoulder bag near the door and passed out on my bed.

**[A-381= I Can Transform Ya by Chris Brown Ft. Swizz Beatz and lil' Wayne]**

**[Z-740=Sweet December by Shortstack]**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

The Work of Hidden Skills

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in the Anime/Manga.

Gaaraluff146: I formatted the way the dances go differently, I find this way less confusing. Tell me what you think, please!

* * *

Early the next morning I awoke abruptly, as I usually did. i stood up, and went over to my dresser, yawning. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. Coming out, I wore the same thing as yesterday, as that was my 'uniform' you could call it, so I had many of them. My hair was brushed and over both shoulders, covering my birthmarks. It was still dark outside, so I had time to make myself some Ramen for breakfeast.

By the time I had finished, it was a good time to head to the gates where we would be leaving. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder walking out the door. Arriving at the gates there was mostly everyone there. "Well, eaither I'm late, or everyone else is early." I muttered to myself. To make myself feel better I chose the latter.

Some time later we were all there. All together there was about 12 of us going, all of them older than me, obviously. Attendance was taken and then we were off to our first place we were to perform at, Konoha. As we traveledi felt stares on my back. I had somehow migrated to the front, and was slightly behind the prson who I bacame accustom to calling 'travel guide' in my mind. Taking my thoughts off of the stares, I thought about the process of our sound. The way it worked was that when a group of Taitnen concentrated, the sound that was going through their minds would project out so that others were able to hear. Although it was supposed to be an entire group of at least 7 people, I was able to project sound on my own. It would proa=bably come in handy sometime later on if I need to put someone in a trance...

Why my thoughts went on, I was abruptly pulled out of them as we reach Konoha. "Okay, you guys." Tour Guide started."I need you to meet back here in about two hours for the first performance." We nodded and walked our seperate ways. I walked towards the park in the center of the place, I was bored and wanted to something at least remotely difficult. I found a suitable tree and climbed up it the normal way, and sat down on a branch. I then flipped myself over so that my head was towards hte ground, and noticed I was a good 50 feet off the ground. I just shrugged it off and started doing some crunches, hanging upside down. And not to brag or anything, but I had some toned abs. I mean, muscles really do not look good on girls, but my abs made me look amazingly strong, and well..it just looked good on my when I do the Taitnen technique in battle, and the normal way when performing. After about a half hour there were only a few drops of sweat on my forehead. I didn't want to tire myself out before the performance, so I jumped down to cool off some.

As I was walking through the streets of Konoha, this really blond chick walked up next to me. And when I say blonde, I mean like it's-so-blonde-ist's almost-white blonde. At least she didn't sound half as annoying as she looked. "I like your outfit." She said, looking over my outfit. "Thanks." I replied."I'm Ino, by the way. Are you just visiting?" I smiled. "Hello, Ino, I'm Renji." I said, giving her the name that most people called me. "And yeah, sadly. I really like Konoha." Now it was her turn to smile at me. "Well that's too bad." Someone called her name. "Well, it looks like I have to go now. See you around?" "Yeah, probably." I said, walking in the opposite direction.

Looking at the meeting place, I noticed some of the performers gathering. Well, I guess I spent more time walking around than I thought. So I walked over to join them in waiting for the rest of the performers. Gradually they all appeared, and we were led towards the area where we would perform. There was already people arrving to watch as we came into a circle to decide on what to do first. "How about A-391?" It was a unanymous decision, so we got into our starting positions, me in the center with the other 11 of them stationed so that I was hidden almost completely, except for a few angles at which you could see me.

The 'music' started. Once the words came, the dancers started to move and ssing in a chorus, all except for me. I stayed still, my body hunched over with my invertabrae visible underneath my skin, my arms hanging limply. Once the words 'Need a ride' rang out, my body became animate as the others slid in a box formation, and I slid forwards.'What you need, you can have that.'And my body moved in jerky movements, lifting myself up. 'I can transform ya' And I was moving in jerky movements, jumping and jerking my head to the left, then right. Then we all began to move as one. Stomp left, then right, arms up in an 'X' form and head to either side.'Anything you want I can-Ican-Ican get it for ya' and we came into two lines, 6 in the fron, 6 in the back, every person in a 'window'one beat, the backrow comes up, second beat, the first row moves back.

The now back frow does a body roll, the somersaults to the front while the front was doing some kind of army march-like-thing. Now here's where the fun part comes in. We sepaerate into two groups, and on oppsite sides of each other. Each side lifts up one person, and throws them into the air at each other. I heard the crowd gasp and I smirked. The group I am plummeting towards disperses while I do an aireal and a backflip and land in a crouch, somersaulting back into middle stage. The music fades as the other 'flyer' and I lock hands and pull ourselves up halfway with only our arms.

The croud erupts in applause. The other flyer and I take steady postions and walk up to the fron of the stage, bowing. He turns to the right and walks back to the line, whil I move to the left and join the line, bowing again. I walked off the makeshift stage as they went into another dance, I paid no attention to the performance, fir I had to prepare for the next one that I was in. I grabbed the red cape/cloak thing that was given to me by one of the other girls. It was red velvet on the outside, and black satin on the inside. It was perfect for the next performance. I tied the strings around my throat to secure the cape/ cloak thing, and put up the hood so that it covered my eyes and cast a shadow over the rest of my face.

I readied myself at the foot as the song ended, the crowd made a thunderous applause. It had become quite a bit larger since I was onstage, I guess everyone knew there was three performances per show and the last was the most spectacular. I mentally shrugged as I stood behing the dancers, hidden by their bodies before the music started. " D-78*****" I whispered, and the piano began to play. With the intro, the dancers moved gravefully finding their partners and leaving me a path to walk through. I began to sing the lyrics that I had sung at my parents funeral.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I slowly made my way to the front of the stage, as the dancers did ballroom dancing.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I removed my arms from under the cape, and showed the scars that had been hidden before, along with on my torso.

The dancer joined me in singing the chorus. I slowly twirled through the dancers.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

i removed the hood from my face, and looked directly at the crowd, my voice captivating them, and making them sway and even cry.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

My hands clutched my head, in mock pain from the insanity, no long er twirling and back at the front of the stage.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

A pained expression entered my features as the chorus started up again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Tears ran down my face now, really getting into the song. All of my heart was now put into the singing.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

The cape was untied from around my neck and fell to the ground, and I was pulled backwards into the group of the dancers.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

The dancers grabbed onto my arms, trying to pull me back.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

I fought against them, still singing.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

And the hands engulfed me as I sang the last notes, the last thing seen was my arm, reaching out towards the croud, as if looking for help. The croud erupted in an applause that was so thunderous I thought it was actually thundering, and yells and whisltes were just as plentiful. The dancers made their bows first, then I made mine. An amazing applause greeted me. I looked up for a moment and saw the one called Ino staring up at me in amazement, and clapping wildly. I stood back up an smiled, grabbing my cape and exiting the stage.

The performers were lounging about, and I found the girl that let me borrow the cape. I went over to return it. "Please, you can keep it. It really looks good on you." The 16 year-old tells me as I try to give it back. "Thanks. I'm Renji, by the way." i said to her. "AndIhave tendency to swear when I say more than one sentence. " She laughed and said "Well, Renji, I'm Kiri and it's nice to meet you. " Sh said, and I nodded. I walked away, smiling. I put the cloak in my shoulder bag, and walked away from the others. Again I found myself randomly walking the streets.

I heard my nickname being called. I turned around, only to meet the glare of the setting sun. I just barely could see Ino's approaching figure. "Oh, hey Ino." I said, sheilding my eyes from the sun with my arm. " I was wondering if you wanted to meet some of my friends. They don't exactly believe that I met you." I laughed. "Sure thing." I said, folwwong as she led me to where her friends seem to be hanging around. There were only about 4 of them. One with his hair tied up, another that was fat (A/N: lol, i think we know who that is...) another who wore an orange jumsuit like thing, and the last shocked me the most. He had shiny -mind you, _shiny-_ black hair, which looks like a bowl cut, and really bushy eyebrows. I inched as far from him as I could without being noticed.

"Okay well first off, that's Shikamaru." She said, pointing to the kid with hi hair tied up. "That's Chouji,Naruto and Lee." She said, pointing to them in the order that I described them. I smiled. "Hello." They all just looked from me to Ino in shock. "Okay, I know I'm sezy and shit, but there's no need to stare. Did I forget to mention I get to be full of myself sometimes? Heh heh, oops. Ino just laughed. i waved my hand in front of Naruto's face. "Ya still there?" No answer. I slapped him across the face. That got a response out of him. "What was that for?!" He yelled at me. The others stopped staring at me, only to stare at Naruto. "Well, you were being unresponsive so I slapped you to make sure you weren't dead on your feet, 'cause it sure seemed like it." I said, and they laughed while Naruto rubbed his cheek where I slapped him. There was a big red mark, too.

A few hours had passed, and it had gotten dark. I stood up from my position, sitting on the grass. We had talked the entire time, and these were the kind of people I could be proud to call my friends. For the time that I was here, anyway. I walked back to where the other performers were, and saw that they had gone to their rented appartments. I just shrugged and climbed up a tree, resting my head against the trunk of the tree, my legs crossed in front of me on the branch. I stared up at the star filled sky, and fell asleep.

**{*D-78 = My Immortal - Evanescence}**


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble

The Work of Hidden Skills

I woke up the next morning, falling out of the tree. Or, almost anyway. My oants held me halfway up. Thank Kami I was wearing a belt....Oh, and incase your wondering, the way my pants are holding me up is the fact that they weigh about...Oh, say about 150 lbs. with all the chains I have attached to them. I brought my upper body back up so that I was sitting and looked around me. The sun was just coming up, so obviously it was dawn.

I jumped down from the branch and stretched, my bones cracking. Threre's nothing like a good night's sleep in a tree. I was looking around, when suddenly I spotted a really high place. Not the Hokage mountain, but a different rock thingy. And it was tall. My face twisted into a sadistic expression. Did I mention I happen to have a slight problem with jumping off of REALLY high places? Oops. Within a few minutes my legs had carried me to the base of the rock. I smiled as I jumped up onto a foot hold and the chains on my pants latched themselves to the rock.

With that taken care of, I began to climb up as if I was army crawling, except up and completely flat against the rock. Or, as flat as a human can be. About half-way up, I let one of my hands let go of the rocky surface and swung out, my hand covering my face from the glare of the sun. There wasn't anyone following me, but there were two someones watching me. I squnted my eyes agains the sun to try to see the blurry figures better, but my eyes were at their limit and I rapidly blinked to moisten my eyeballs, and gace out a loud laugh that echoed off the rock. '...Crap.' I though, as I began to scale the rock again. Someone would hear that and come to see what was going on. Hopefully it wouldn't be a Jonin, but my luck probably won't hold out on me that long.

I finished scaling the rock, and balanced myself on the tip. I looked down, and noticed there were a few people there, and guess what? They were either a Chunin or Jonin, a mixed group. I mentally cringed. I was gonna get an earful later...If i was lucky. I realesed the chains on the rocks and they retracted back into the fabric of my cargo pants. I turned my back to the direction of the Ninja, and jumped. Backwards. My arms spread wide, I flung myself as far away from the rock as possible, smiling and laughing the entire time.

And evil aura surrounded me as the momentum righted my body, my hair semmeing to stand on end. The sun caught the red highlights in my hair, altering the colour, showing what it actually is. Blood. Genetically stained into the DNA of my hair. The aura left as I neared the ground and went back to my normal senses. I did a flip off of a tree branch as I landed, and squatted on the ground before my arms were seized. I fought against the arms holding me down, but it was of no use. These Jonin/Chunin had me secure. "....Shit...." I mumbled incoherrently as they dragged me kicking and screaming -quite literally, I might add- to the Hokage's office.

I was still struggling to get out of their grip as we entered the Hokage's office, although I didn't notice it till a little while later. Once my eyes laid in the Hokage, I stopped strugglling. It was Tsunade. _'Tsunade....Hokage....how the hell does that add up?!?!?' _The last time I saw Tsunade was when she was still...well, gambling. "What the hell is wrong this time?!" She yelled at the group who was holding me down. '_Yeah, what the hell did they bring me here for anyway?' _ I thought, my mind only now racing with questions. Although obviously Tsunade wasn't able to tellw ho I am {You only could by my birthmarks, because where we had met, there were quite a few others who were simillar to me} she was still the same person as always.

"We found this one" The dude who was talking pointed to me. He looked really funny, actually. He had silver hair and it defied gravity. '_I wonder how much hair gell he usues each day...' _My thoughts wandered as he explained the situation. Apparently a girl jumping off a mountain made entirely of rock - and was _pointy-_ was a dangerous matter. However I was brought out of my thoughts by Tsunade's voice. "And who might you be, miss?" She said, using a sweet voice. I knew it was fake. I lifted my head and moved my hair over one shoulder as I talked, showing my birthmarks.

I made a fake scoff. "Well, I am dissapointed. I mean really, how do you forget one like me?" I smiled. She gasped, and yelled for the Ninja to release me. I faceplanted on the floor at the sudden movement. "Ow. Must you hold me by my arms so that I am so close to the ground, and then just drop me with no time to react?" I huffed. "It's nice to see you,Lady Tsunade. Been a long time, hasn't it?" She laughed lightly, then got back to buisness. "No sidetracking me. What do you have to say for this predicament?" I just sighed, and went over to a cabinet labeled 'Medical Records'. I opened the drawer second from the bottom, and removed the file 78 files in before any of them could react.

I threw the file onto her desk. "Read the file. It has all the information on my condition in it. And the only way I know exactly where it is, was because I was in here when it was filed, some 10-12 years ago. Looks like it hasn't been touched since then, either." I said, referring to the theck layer of dust on it. She just nodded as she skimmed through it. Her face showed pity after a little bit. She had gotten to the part the explained why I had this condition. It was because of the first anniversary of my Parents death that I had known about, the one where I sang. Back then I hadn't known they were killed in war until it was too late, my mental health had depleted. Alot. I hadn't remembered what they looked like, so it was even harder on my mentality. Then, when I began to jump off high places I had been brought to Konoha for testing. And viola, the results were the medical records.

"Has this condition of yours gotten worse?" he asked me. I though about it for a moment. "Yes and No. I only jump off of one place once, and am able to land safely, but now whenever I see a really high place -whether it be a cliff or mountain- I immediatly get this sick twisted feeling and have to jump off. No matter the risk." I explained, and she nodded. "Until further notice, you will stay in Konoha, not leaving without permission from me. A notification will be sent to your village, and you will not be leaving with the other performers. But you can still participate in the remaining shows that are here." My eyes widen a bit. Not leaving? Just when I though I could see more of the world, It was taken from me again. I reagined my composure, and put my right hand overmy left shoulder, palm to my shoulder, and bowed. I turned to take my leave, just as she said: "It's definetly nice to see you again, Renji." And with that I left.

I walked out of the Hokage's office, and almost ran into Naruto,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji, and Lee. " What the heck just happened, Renji?" Naruto said. Wow, way to put it bluntly. I rubbed the back of my head, walking again. "Well, I have this condidtion where it causes me to, well...umm...well let's put it this way. I was up on the rock...mountain...that thing" I pointed to the rock mountain i jumped off of. " and the Ninja found it as a problem. So they dragged me here, and Lady Tsunade reckognized me, and then my condition was brought back up, the file was read, and now I'm here!" I said, and by then end I was smiling and they seemed confused. I sighed. "I'll explain it later when the situation is confirmed." And then I ran off, faster than they thought I could.

I had found the other performers and explained the situation. They were all sad that thier number one performer had to be left behind, but got on with their lives. Just as we were about to start the performance at noon, I felt the same damn prescence that had been following me. Or maybe stalking would be the correct term. I hung back as the others made their way to the stage. I sidekicked the tree closest to me, the impact making the tree shatter. "Damnit, you guys are seriously pissing me off." I said, looked straight at the spot they were watching me from. And damn, how the hell is it that every single time, I can only sense them and only see a blur, 'cuz they're fricken 100 meters away? "If your gonna stalk me, at least try to hide your prescence." And with that I caught up to the rest of the performers.

Kiri cam up to me. "We've decided to perform only one song, and it's going to be M-67*" I nodded my head, and put my hair up into a high ponytail, as the other girls did. For this song there were two leads, Kiri and I. Kiri was only able to do the high parts of the chorus, so I did the rest. Excluding the background. We positioned ourselves, and the sounds began.

{ **blah=Kiri **_**Blah=Renji **_**Blah = Background**_**}**_

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down into sleep.**

Witht he chorus, loyalty was chanted in the background. I was the child, and they tried to 'hush' me as I fought against them, all iin a dance like manner.

_**Guileless son, I'll shape your belief**_

_**And you'll always know that your father's a thief**_

_**And you won't understand the cause of your grief**_

_**But you'll always follow the voices beneath.**_

I had 'given into the darkness' and was now singing as if posessed.

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.**

The girls then lifted me up, so that I was sitting on their shoulders. The guys were now in a formation where one was singled out; the one that would be referred to as 'son'.

_**Guileless son, your spirit will hate her**_

_**The flower who married my brother, the traitor**_

I pointed to him, and leaped down to the floor. I then pointed tot he girl who was acting as the flower who married my brother.

_**And you will expose his puppet behavior**_

_**For you are the proof of how he betrayed her.**_

All of the Taitnen began to circle me, in the process slowly twirling to the beat.

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.**

The closed in, so that I was still visible to the audience, and 'pushed' me down, trying to hold my will power back.

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down into sleep.**

I was brought down to my knees, my hands clawing at the sky, the chorus sounding in the background.

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.**

My hair came undone as I sand my last stanza, my voice loud and powerful. The boy who was my 'son' just stared at me in disbelief, as the song implied. My hands we now on the ground, a powerful yet painful expression on my face, as my hair fell over it.

_**Guileless son, each day you'll grow older**_

_**Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold**_

_**The child of my body, the flesh of my soul**_

_**Will die in returning the birthright he stole.**_

After holding out the note on 'stole', Kiri started the last stanza of the song, and I was 'lulled to death'

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.**

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,**

**And carry you down into sleep.**

As the last note ended, the dense circle of people slowly retreated from my form, showing the audience my position. I was down on the ground, as if I were a sleeping child,one hand over my stomach, the other next to my head. The only thing that indicated that I was acting dead, was my face. Although my hair covered most of it, you could clearly see the smirk, as the song implied that I had won against my 'brother', but died in the process.

There was a thunderous applause, and I slowly stood up. Kiri took my hand and we bowed. We then got down on one knee as the Taitnen walked in fron of us and took their bow, for their dancing. **{ A/N: I was too lazy, so I didn't put their entire dance up. Complain to me if you like, I can definetly make the next one better if you want me to.}** We were just about to exit the stage, when the guys stopped us (the girls). We looked at them in confusion. I was the only one smart enough to look where the croud used to be. No there were only five Genin, and one Chunin.

I eyed the guys suspiciously. What the hell were they planning?Then they spoke. In unison. "You girls are gonna create a dance. With them!" They pointed to the ninja. I looked back at the boys. "Are you going to be in this performance?" They shook their heads no. I smiled sadistickly, and walked over to them and kicked the first one. "Good. Because now you won't be able to." The impact of my shin against his stomach sent him flying. I smiled normally, and turned back to the girls. "You guys okay with it?" The all waited a moment, then shrugged and nodded.

I sighed and motioned for the guys (Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Neji) to come up onto the stage. before I could even say a word, Naruto spoke up. "Is it okay if Kurenai Sensei and Kakashi Sensei watch? They seem to think you girls are gonna hurt us." I laughed, but was swearing on the inside. '_Damnit, why must they be so perceptive. I mean, what the fuck? Now I can't beat the shit out of them 'accdentally' _"Sure. They'd probably be watching from the trees if I said no anyway, right?" I said, and shock crossed his face. In the weird way that it does.

I walked over to the girls. "Okay we need to pick a song. Any ideas?" They were silent for a moment. The one of the more quiet girls spoke up. "Well we could do the song Future Love (The Kristinia Debarge version), Because we don't have a dance specifically for that, and we get creative with it. " WE all agreed. "Now we just have to decide who sings the male and female leads." Once I said femal lead thay all looked at me. "Am I seriously the best choice to sing lead parts?" They nodded. I sighed and spoke. "Fine. Now we just have to see which one is going to sing the lead male part." WE walked over to the ninja, who had been sitting down.

"Up!" I yelled, and they were all standing within seconds, not wanting to make me angry. "Okay, now do no think we will go easy on you. Withing the next 7 hours you will work hard and you will get this dance right! Now I'm gonna go with my instinct and determine which of you will be singing the lead male part." I walked over to Naruto. "Just by the way you look I can tell you can't sing." I moved over to Lee." Same with you." ANd I went down the line. Until I came up to Kiba."Well, looks like we have our winner. Even if you don' have any motivation, you will perform. And perform well." He gulped and nodded. I saw the two Sensei's out of the corner of my eye. They seemed content for the moment. I smiled, and we worked out the dance, the partners being :Kiba and I, Kiri and Shika, Miki and Shino, Akio and Naruto, Momoko and Lee, Sasii and Neji.

~Like 7 hours later~

Right now, I was very happy that the Taitnen guys were at least helping out, because the ninja dudes seriously needed different outfits so we could match. Good thing the guys let them borrow some cothes. "Alright! We've got this down. Now let's show them what we're made of!" I shouted as we were getting ready for the performance. My timing was perfect, the sun was just setting and spread a golden glow across the stage.

We walked up the stage just as the Taitnen guys announced that they weren't going to be performing, that these fellas were, And they can't wait to see what kind of torture they have to go through. Full of energy, we ran onto the stage jumping up and down to the beat of the song while getting into position.

We stood, girls lined up on one side in a zigzagged pattern, the guys the same, just on the right side of the stage. And as we were getting ready to start I noticed something. Tsunade was there, watching. '_ Now i see what their goal was. The bastards.' _But I had not time for more thoughts on it, for Kiba started the song.

{** Blah = Renjira **_Blah = Kiba __**Blah = All the girls**_}

_Tim Johnson, Mister 305_

_Puttin it down on mamita riga Kristinia DeBarge_

_Not Forgive about the past_

_Look past the present_

_Cause it's so about Future Love_

We did some different poses on the beat,and then I started to sing.

**A couple of years.**

**And I'm gonna know your name.**

We (the girls) clapped on the beat, and started to move towards each other, twirling.

**It's like I waited for forever.**

**And I know this might sound insane.**

We were now next to our partners, and we took the lead in the dance. Swaying our hips, we still clapped.

**But it won't be long**

**Til' we're gonna take this up.**

**What I'm talking about our future love.**

**So far away.**

We go around our partner, our right arm around their shoulder.

**And baby you're right next door.**

**Got me picturing your face again.**

**Something worth waiting for.**

We touch their chin, then put our hand behind us, interacting with the words of the song while the guys have a skeptical look on their face, as planned.

**I put all others behind me.**

**They don't live up.**

**I know what I want, what I need, to the T.**

Now the guys were getting into it, as the chorus started up.

_**Baby if they ask me.**_

_**I would say I don't even know your name.**_

_**And when they ask me:**_

_**Does it change?**_

_**No it don't change a thing.**_

Grabbing our waists, they spin us around and we laugh.

_**Cause it's something about the way you love me.**_

_**And it's something about the way you know me.**_

_**That I can't explain enough.**_

The girls are set back on the stage and we separate into partners, in a V shape. We start a type of dance that I call the funkier version of the Tango, because it is.

_**Just something about our future love, future love, future love.**_

_**Something about a future love, future love, future love.**_

Now Kiba starts to sing, also interacting with the words of the song, along with the other guys. I knew the crowd was entranced already, they were screaming like mad.

_I wanna give you da best of me_

_Strong woman strong man that's a recipe_

_Will you be my future love muneca say yes to me _

_Let me take your breath away_

_How has change my life for yours_

_Come on stand next to me_

The girls had changed roles with the guys and had been skepticall looking, but now smiled and moved to stand next to their partners, for they had moved around, interacting with the words and trying to make it seem convincing to the characters were were acting as.

_My Future Love, My Destiny_

_I Wanna be, I wanna be_

_your Future Love_

The guys did some hip-hop moves, and we copied them, then cam in sync with each other.

_Just you and me, Just you and me_

_your future love_

_I Wanna be, your Future Love_

_Just you and me, just you and me_

We went back to a V shape, just I was at the front with people flanking me on either side.

_**Baby if they ask me.**_

_**I would say I don't even know your name.**_

Jumping up and down with the beat, We slide from left to right.

_**And when they ask me:**_

_**Does it change?**_

_**No it don't change a thing.**_

_**Cause it's something about the way you love me.**_

_**Something about the way you know me.**_

_**That I can't explain enough.**_

_**Just something about our future love, future love, future love.**_

_**Something about a future love, future love, future love.**_

Now we start a dance like ballet, just faster and interacting with the words.(the girls) While the guys are helping us(If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's that sometimes there are guys in ballet, and someof the moves reqire a partner).

**Hand in hand, on our second date.**

**I can picture us touching, your kiss I can almost taste. **

**Imagine all the ways we will meet for the first time.**

**I can see the place, feel the love,at first sight.**

[X1] My voice is now most powerful, and I sing with all of my being. And I interact with the words as I haven't before, Pointing to myself and the others accordingly, while doing dificult Hip-Hop moves.

[X2] I slip into the back of the group, and prepare for my finale. The group does it's finale doing flips into their ending positions.

_**Baby if they ask me.**_

_**I would say I don't even know your name.**_

_**And when they ask me:**_

_**Does it change?**_

_**No it don't change a thing.**_

_**Cause it's something about the way you love me.**_

_**And it's something about the way you know me.**_

_**That I can't explain enough.[2x]**_

I skipped to the edge of the stage in the back, then run and do some backflips and backhandspings (in any order you imagine) and come up close enough behind them to jump and do a series of front flips, landing in a crouched postion, singning the last words.

_**Just something about our future love, future love, future love.**_

_**Something about a future love, future love, future love. **_

We were all breathing hard by the time the song ended. My body was drenched with sweat that sparkled in the sunlight. (No, I am NOT A VAMPIRE) The crowd was silent in astonishment for a moment, but then erupted into an applause. Screaming and whistles could be heard. The muscles in my stomach could be seen moving (I have abs, remember that) as I laughed. That was the most fun I had had in years.

We stood up and took our bows, the boys basking in their lime light. Well, except for Neji. I don't think anyone understood what he was feeling. Ever. Just then the Taitnen guys came up to the stage. "I take it you liked that performance?" The eldest one said. The crowd screamed. "Well we're glad you liked it. We thought you would. Now we'd like to thank our youngest member for actually putting up with us!" He said, and we laughed. " You guys aren't that bad....Okay, maybe you are. Your just lucky us girls can make snap decisions unlike your kind, where it takes and hour just to figure out what to eat." I said, making the crowd laugh. "Well, i think we've bored the crowd with our pointless chit-chat, so how about we spice this up a bit?" I said, and the boys looked at me skeptically, but agrred. "Because you made a snap decision earlier, I made a snap decision for you. Although not so much a snap decision." I smirked.

"Let's get this started!" I yelled, and Ino,Sakura,Tenten, and Hinata came up onstage to join Momoko and Sasii on the stage. "Since our decision wasn't snap, we've decided that you can get a chance to dance too. These are your partners, and you'll be dancing to D-786*" And with that the others and I ran off the stage so that the guys had no choice but to accept the 'challenge'.

I smiled. Life is good when you know just how to get revenge on certain people. As they were performing, the sweat and grime dissipated from my body. It's a part of my family line, apparently. No, not a Kekkei Genkai, that's something enitirely different. My body in particular hates to be dirty, and doesn't like soap. I get an allergic like reaction each time. So showers are ruled out for me. Then it had been later realized that I didn't have to, for my body had adapted and cleaned itself. Somehow, that I will never understand.

The show was then concluded and as everyone was leaving Tsunade stopped me. "You had a good performance." I bowed thannked her. "We have gotten word back from your village." She started. Yeah, they don't like to make matters wait..."They are fine with you staying here, the one requirnment being that you train with some of our ninja. " I nodded. It was expected of them. If I already knew Taitnen, there was no need to make me stop, but to force me to continue with my training. "You will train with any team or individual training each day that it is scheduled." She handed me a slip. "All of the Sensei's will be informed on your condidtion. Are we clear?" I blinked, the replied. "Yes, Lady Tsunade. " She smiled. "Good. you are free to do as you wish now. " I bowed and walked away from her, heading towards the appartment I had rented.

I walked in and set my bag down on the floor. I was wiped from all the events of today. I walked over to the bed, and layed down falling asleep.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. That took me like 6 hours to write, and now my fingers hurt. :D Please rate and review.

**{ M - 67 = Mordred's lullaby by Heather Dale }**

**{ D-786 = Seventeen Forever by Metro Station }**


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting and Party

The Work Of Hidden Skills

Disclaimer : I do **not** own naruto, or any of the characters that are seen in the Manga/Anime.

Ugh this chapter is sooo long. I hope you all like it!!! R&R!!!!

* * *

The next morning I awoke to complete darkness. It was a few hours before dawn. I slowly sat up, pushing the blankets off of me in the process. I lifted myself out of bed and walked out into the other room, then plopped myself down on the couch. After a few minutes of sitting there and waking up some more, I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom fully dressed in my usual (and only style) outfit, hair and teeth brushed. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed myself a cup of instant Ramen that I had bought last night before coming in. I made the Ramen and ate it (Duh!), lost in my thoughts. Tsunade would probably choose who I'm going to train with for today, she knows that I won't make a decision the first time.

It had been a couple hours since I finished my Ramen and migrated to the roof, now watching the sun rise. My knees up and hands behind my head, I lie down watching the sky get lighter and lighter. Some people think I'm a morning person, when really I'm not. I'm just a night person, and is comforted by the darkness that night brings, an envelope of temporary safety in the dark shadows of night.

Just as the sun came up and was starting to burn my eyes, there was a knock at my door. "I'm up here!" I yelled, and the person jumped up to the rooftop. Now I sit up straight, and see the one who's name I think is Tenten. "Hello, Renjira-" I cut her off. "Please, just call me Ren or Renji." She continued. "Renji, Tsunade told me that you were train with us today, and filled me in on the situation." I smiled at her. "Well, at least Lady Tsunade put me with a sane person for the first day. Now I just have to see about the rest of your team." She smiled and we were off.

We arrived at the park minutes later, and I calcualted her teamates. Neji was fine, but I worried about the mental state of Lee...and Gai Sensei, though in my technicalities he wasn't apart of the team. And my technicalities are extremely technical, going through to the most minute detail. Gai sensei told us that I could choose anyone to fight, so that..well, I don't know why but i have a feeling that it's to see how well I do. I pointed to Lee."I'm gonna fight you, because I hear your good at Taijutsu and I am so not in any condition to use many Genjutsu or Ninjutsu right now." He smiled and agreed, while Tenten (along with Gai Sensei) tried to tell me that I was commiting suicide by challenging Lee. I just brushed them off and got ready to fight.

We got into our fighting stances, and I was almost shocked that they were exactly the same. Keyword being 'almost'. "One thing I must...warn you about is this. Try your hardest not to let me hit you with my shin. You'll probably suffer major injuries if I'm not paying attention." He just nodded, and we started the fight. Lee was first to make a move, running at me with an amazing speed, but it wasn't fast enough. He aimed a kick at my stomach, but I easily side-stepped it, landing a blow to his stomach with my fist. My hair blew in the wind in a seemingly slow-motion for Lee as he realized he had actually been hit already. He straightened up again, getting more serious.

This time I made the first move, running then jumping aiming a kick from above, but just as I was about to land the blow, he side-stepped it, thinking that was it. But he was wrong, as he soon realized. My left leg landed on he ground, while my right spun around in a roundhouse kick, my shin aiming for him. My eyes widened as it connected with the back of his legs. I thought he was going to collapse, when he rolled away. I smiled. "Looks like I'm gonna have to up my game a bit." I stated, and opened one of the many pockets and removed the chain (one of many) from it, and set it down on the ground before he could even process what was happening. Now my pants were lighter, and I was able to move even faster than before.

A few days ago I had realized in order for these Genin to keep up with me I had to increase the weight of chains that wieghted my pants (hence the need for a very thick belt...). Now the total was up to 400 lbs. It was a really good thing that A) I have a really good belt and B) the cloth my cargo pants were made of was reinforced many times.

Lee stood up, and charged at me. '_He seriously needs a battle tactic and not just keep randomly attacking me._' I thought as I dodged most of the oncoming kicks and punches at a blinding speed. From the outside it was probably quite hard to keep up with the normal eye. A few of his kicks landed blows on my bare stomach, but my rock-hard abs (he he he, that sounds wierd talking about a girl...) made it so no internal damage was done, and the attacks were deflected off of me.

Right as he was about to punch me again, I went down, which may have looked like I was going to do a handstand, except for the fact that one foot was still on the ground, and the other connected with Lee's jaw, sending him flying upwards. I looked up. He wasn't moving. '_ oops. I think I momentarily knocked him out... _' I thought as he hit the ground with a thud. I walked over to him and waited for him to wake up.

A few minutes passed and he started to wake. Once he was fully up, I laughed. "I think I win." I said, smiling. "Yes, but I will be better next time we fight!" And he did the wierd nice-guy pose. I mentally flinched then turned to Neji. "You wanna fight?" I asked him, and he contemplated it for a moment, then said "Fine. But it's your funeral." And he got up. This would be inetersting, now that I had fought some and could use my Jutsus. I smirked as I replaced the chain in my pocket, then we got into our fighting positions, mine still being the one for Tai.

I made the first move, using a jutsu I had accidently come across, or maybe invented. I never did figure out which it was. I made a handsign and said " Multi-Elemental Clone Jutsu!" And alot of clones appeared in a puff of smoke. But I wasn't finished yet. I made another handsign yet again. " Size Adjustment Jutsu!" And the clones suddenly shifted in their size, at least 5 staying normal sized. The rest were ranging from the size of a seed to my size.

Now I let Neji make a move. While he was contemplating what to do, I taunted him. " Don't make a hasty decision now." All of clones spoke. "I could be normal sized..." I had one of the normal sized clones speak (non of which were actually me) "I could be a small one..." The smaller ones spoke. "Or I could be in the middle." I had all the clones laugh mockingly.

Then he made his move, using Gentle Fist on some of the closest clones to him. They all went 'poof'. I llaughed. You'll never find me!" I taunted again, while doing another jutsu that enabled me to put a Chakra network in any of the clones I wanted to. Just as he activiated the Byakugan, I slid myself underground. Now normally he would have noticed this, but I had already been underground, I just couldn't complete my jutsu's there.

I watched as He attacked the ones with Chakra networks, and they all went 'poof', much to his dislike. And then I had all of myselves attack. At once, along with myself. Sadly I had overlooked one small detail, and he noticed that I had slid up from under the ground. I mentally cursed to myself as he attacked me with the '8 Trigrams 64 Palms' or something like that. I landed with my back on the ground with a thud. My body hurt really badly right now, But I was not going to give up. I coughed, and blood spurted from my mouth as I tried to stand.

"It's over." Neji said in his monotone voice. "No." I coughed" It's not." All of a sudden the chains from my pants we snaking around on the ground, the ends still attached to me. "It's not over until the blood says t is." I think I confused him and the rest of them. Alot. Hey, it's not exactly my fault, I get a little 'whoo' in the head when badly damaged. It's really too bad I'm not authorized to use the Taitnen right now...

Neji just stared at the chains that were slithering. "Ah. So you." I coughed. "Notice the Chakra flowing through them. Do you not?" My chains were now wrapping themselves around him. The Chakra had already disabled him from moving. "How?" He asked. Well, way to be blunt. I coughed some more. The pain was starting to go away. "It's an emergency jutsu. I only use it when my life seems threatened. And it's also combined with the fact that these chains literall keep me on the ground. Without all like 400 lbs. I could go around the world in about 5.9 seconds. Well." I coughed. "Seems that my time is up for now." Blood spurted out of my mouth as I fell to my knees. The chains withdrew from Neji's body, and re-coiled placing themselves back into my pockets.

"Thank You, Neji." Were the last words that left my mouth before I blacked out, hearing worried and confised voices surround me. At least he hadn't held back on me. Now I know that when I wake up again I have alot of explaining to do. I let my muscles go lax, even when unconcious I had to be aware of danger, but not today.

When I finally came to, I was blinded by lights. I groaned. Someone then turned off the lights. I sighed, and tried opening my eyes again. I blinked a couple of times as my eyes adjusted. '_ I'm in the Hospital ' _was my first thought. I could smell that way to clean smell. I almost choked on it, but then remembered there was a person there. I looked over to where I assumed the lightswitch was, near the door. I was met with Tenten's relieved face.

"What's up, Tenten?" Were the first words I uttered, although it sounded very scratchy. She offered me some water, which I gladly accepted. "Nothing much, just all of us worrying our asses off about you. So the usual." SHe laughed. These people knew me way to well. Hey, at least they had enough sense to always worry about me, but not too much. Seriously, every time I fall asleep there is a chance I will never get up again.

After drinking some water I replied. "So how long have I been here for?" " Oh, about a week." I did a spit take. "NANI?!?!? what is today?!?!" I said, my voice frantic. "The 7th of July. Why?" My eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "And what time is it?" I asked tentatively. " 11:30pm . Again, why?" She said, a hint of fake innocence in her voice. I glared at her. There was something that she knew that she did not want me to know that she knew about. Just then a nurse came in and said I was free to leave. I looked at her with a bewildered expression, but got over it an stood up. I wore a clean set of my clothes, and the ones I wore before were on a chair near the bed. I grabbed them and made a mad dash for it.

I made it back to my appartment in record time, and threw my clothes as I was tackled by someone. " WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" I screamed at whoever tackled me. "Oww, no need to kill my ears, girl. Just shut up and let's go." Said that bored and lazy voice I knew all to well. "Shikamaru, you lazy ass, get your fat one offa me and you just might want to t=run. FOr you life. And here is a warning for future reference. ..Off." Shika quickly got off me and ran. I smiled. At least the boy knew what was good for him. I removed some of the chains from my pockets and was gone, the door locked behind me.

I had caught up to Shika pretty quickly, but was grabbed by yet ANOTHER PERSON before I could tackle his ass. Once a blinfold was slipped oer my eyes I started to flip out, but Ino's voice tried to shut me up. "INO! This is _**NOT**___ what I think it is, is it?" I asked, fuming. "Maybe it is...and maybe it isn't. Hey, who knows, maybe you'll actually like the party..." I heard her slap her hand over her mouth. If I wasn't tied up i would have so killed that little bitch. I had specifically told her that I did not want a party, at any cost.

Well, hello reader. You are probably very confused at this moment in time. Well, you see, it is My birthday in a half hour, making it July 8th, my birthday. Nobody knows the exact time of my birth, so I just go by midnight. And I absolutely HATE parties. To any extent of the imagination. And all the worse, this was my 15th birthday. Sucks for me.

After awhile of ebing held down -so I don't kill anyone- I calmed down enough where they (Shika and Ino) could take me to wherever the hell we were supposed to be going, with the blindfold still on me. All of a sudden I was aware that we were in the forest. Kind of a pecular place to hold a party. Unless it was huge. Okay, now I'm in flip-out mode. Or on the inside, anyway.

So soon after my little flip-out scene, I was let down and the blindfold was removed, and I heard a large exclamation of 'Surprise' My mouth hung open. As far as parties go, this was the best by far. And I absolutely hate parties. All the people I knew where there, except for the Taitnen, and some others that I didn't know. In fact, I think they were from a different village. The decorations -well as much decoration can be in a forest- were amazing, there were black streamers, with hot pink and other neon colors mixed in. And there was a makeshift stage with a soundsystem. I eyed Ino warily. She wasn't planning what I thought she was, right?

Before I could think more on it, The people from the outside walked over to us. There was a girl with blonde hair, who had it tied up in four...things, and carried around a large metal fan. Another was a guy, with a hood like thing that reminded me of cat ears, and he had a purple-ish color facepaint. And last drew my attention the most. He had a reddish color hair, and it looked like he wore heavy eyeliner, though I knew better. Guys would never be caught dead like that on purpose, so It had to be that he either got very little sleep or non at all. There was a kanji on his forehead, moslty covered by his hair so I couldn't see what it said.

I smiled at them as Shikamaru introduced them. "Renjira-" I put my hand up to his face. "Seriously. If I have to tell you one more time you are getting slapped. Call me Ren or Renji." He just sighed/groaned and continued. "That" He pointed to the dud with the face paint." Is Kankuro. And next to him is his brother Gaara, and then there is Temari, thier sister." I shook Gaara and Kankuro's hand, while Temari just hugged me and said 'Happy Birthday' I smiled and huged back. This was by far the most awesome birthday in my life. Just then I heard a song, and someone was singing it.

I looked over to the makeshift stage, and saw that 'Sexy Bitch' {By: David Guetta} was playing and both _Neji and Kiba _were singing. By then I had walked closer and was laughing my ass of. It was clear the song was indicating me. My hand covered my mouth, trying to stop my laughing, but to no avail. Luckily for Neji and Kiba the song had just ended. Kiba was now laughing along with me. I don't think he can believe that he just did that. Next up was Ino, Sakura,Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. So they were doing a group thing? Boy, I can not wait to see what they got themselves into.

Then, the song started. It was 'Gimme More' {By: Britney Spears} I now felt really bad for them if they hadn't chosen the song, or really happy if they did because they would go through that embarassment for me. By now everyone was either laughing or danceing, the majority of them dancing. I joined in with the dancing, and noticed that Tsunade was there. How the heck did she get roped into this? Oh well, I'd have to ask her 'bout it later.

The song soon ended, and now ALL the guys were going up to the stage. I shook my head, putting my hand on my forehead. What were they doing? My question was answered when 'Let it Rock' {By: Kevin Rudolph} started to play. Now my hands were on both my cheeks, wiping away the tears from laughter. Each of them took a turn too sing their own part, and joining together in the chorus. Most of them actually sounded pretty good, too. The girls were now surrounding me and we were dancing like there was no tomorrow. I could tell they wre up to something, but I couldn't put my finger on it so I let it slide this once.

The song was over, and by all means I was impressed. They didn't sound half as bad as I though they would. Nothing could kill my mood right now. "And now, I think we'll have our Birthday Girl come up so we can sing to her, and then maybe we can have a little treat from her pretty little voice. " Except that. My head shot towards the stage, and I saw Ino up there. All eyes were on me. My face got all red as I made my way to the stage and people were sing 'Happy Birthday'. I finally made it to the stage after what seemed to be singing stopped as I made it to the stage, the song was over. I stepped up and faced the people.

"Well, I guess since you put poor little me through that torture, I'm gonna treat you to something to ease my embarassment." I said, and all those who've seen me perform were cheering. I raised my voice. "Although, I can't do the dancing, sorry. You guys haven't earned that yet." I said, smiling. They 'awww'ed and laughed along with me. "Well, let's start this off with a song that should get all you guy's to your feet, dancing the night away!" They cheered, and the song "Evacuate the Dancefloor' started.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I'll let it move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical and out of control_

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cos it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated_

_Taking the show_

_It got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cos it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the clubbers heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the clubbers heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_

_That got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall_

_And just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you work that thing_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club!)_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground _

I finished the song, and everbody was dancing. Well, except for Tsunade, but you can't expect too much. They all cheered and so I started another song, 'When I Grow Up' {By: The Pussycat Dolls}

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say_

_See everytime you turn around they screaming your name_

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say_

_See everytime you turn around they screaming your name_

_Now ive got a confession (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_When I was young I wanted attention (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_Anything at all for them to notice me (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_But I aint complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cus see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_They used to tell me I was silly (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_Until i poped up on the tv (La La La La)_

_I always wanted to be a superstar (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far (La La La La)_

_But I aint complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cus see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh im a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me, cus im a hot topic_

_I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it _

I could tell the people were enjoying this now. And hell, I was too! Suddenly Temari was next to me and speaking. "Okay, you guys voted, and so did us girls, and the person who gets to have a chance to sing to and then with Renji is-" She took a puse for dramatic effects. So that is what they were planning. I looked at each of the girls and gave them a look that said 'You-Guys-Are-so-Lucky-It's-My-Birthday-Otherwise-You-Would-So-Be-Dead'. But hey, why ruin my fun now. " Well, it looks like the one who gets to sing to you and with you, is no other than Gaara!" There was shock written on most all of the guys faces. The girls, howeverm were smirking up at me. They were so up to more than they let on...

Gaara made hisy way up to the stage, taking his own sweet time. I swear, I almost laughed, because the girls were gonna kill him if he didn't move faster. Or at least try, anyway. "The stage is all yours." I siad, walking off to the somehat side of the stage, but so that I was still in his view, I mean he was supposed to be singing to me. Then 'Body Language' {By Jesse McCartney} started to play. I didn't even spare a glance at the girls, it would so ruin the moment.

The song ended, and i was absolutely amazed. "Wow" I breathed out and then walked over to him "Wel, that was most definelty amazing. How about we really give them something to talk about?" I said, so that only he could hear. He thought it over for a minute, but agreed in the end. Don't want to piss off the Birthday Girl, now do we.

NoP.O.V

* * *

It seemed ti him like something fun, although A) His siblings would never let him live it down and B) He was actually...looking forward to it? This was very confusing to Gaara, But he kept his face the same, not portraying any emotions.

Renji's POV

* * *

I smiled as the song started. It was 'Hips Don't Lie' {By: Shakira} It was genuenly a good song, and it was perfect fot this situation. The crowd wanted a show, so that's what they got. I took a deep breath, and sang my parts of the song, while Gaara sang his.

**[** _**Blah=Gaara **__Blah=Renjira___ _**Blah=Both**_ **]**

_**Ladies up in here tonight**_

_**no fighting, no fighting**_

_**We got the refugees up in here**_

_**No fighting, no fighting**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_**I Never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**_

_**Como si llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_and I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_all the attraction, the tention_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving**_

_**And it's driving me crazy**_

_**And I, didn't have the slightest idea**_

_**Until I saw you dancing**_

_**And when you walk up on the dance floor**_

_**Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl**_

_**And everything so unexpected -the way you right and left it**_

_**So you can keep on shaking it**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**_

_**Como si llama,si bonita, si mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make the woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_I am on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle día**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**_

_**Como si llama,si bonita, si mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_**Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say!_

_**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**_

_**Yeah**_

_**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the refugees from a 3rd world country**_

_**I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty**_

_**We need a whole club dizzy**_

_**Why the CIA wanna watch?**_

_**From Colombians and Haitians**_

_**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction**_

_**No more do we snatch ropes**_

_**Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection._

The song ended, and the crowd went absolutely nuts. I almost laughed at them. I thought I had been embarassed enough,

so I had started dancing too, moving my hips in fluid movements. { A/N: Almost like in the music video} And then was definetly one of the times I was very thankful for my belt. I also think my muscles were more defined during that too, 'cause all the girls were eyeing my abs enviously -playfully, of course. I exited the stage as Gaara did, the next song coming on, actually haveing the lyrics being sung by the original person. I made my over to the girls. "You guys know your jealous." I said playfully, patting my hard stomach. "Well yeah," Ino started. "Your like the only girl who could look good with muscles like that." I smiled. "Your only saying that 'cuz it's my birthday. But I'll think I'll let it slide for now." I said as I hugged every single one of them.

"Oh, don't think it's over yet, girl." Temari said. I eyed her suspicously. She rolled her eyes and Sakura spoke. "You still have presents to open." I looked at her wide eyed."Are you kidding me? This party was all that I could have ever wanted!" She just laughed, then Tenten spoke. "You don't want to dissapoint us by not accepting our gifts, now do you?" She said, making mee fell all guilty. Damn they know me too well. "Fine." I said in a whining voice. They squealed (well, all except for Hinata. who just blushed and stayed quiet) They dragged me over to the stage AGAIN but this time I was able to sit down at the edge. By no the guys had caught up on what was happening and merged with the group of girls, grabbing the gifts they had brought with them.

By now they had lined up, in no particular order with Tenten in the front. She handed me a box that was long, and wrapped in 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper. I quickly tore it off and opened the lid, to reveal a metal staff that was a foot taller than me, and had a chain pattern painted on it in blood red. I smiled and hugged Tenten. " I love it! Thank you so much!" She smiled and let the next person in line come.

Kiba was next up, and already I could tell that his gift was alive, (no not like cafeteria food alive, like it's supposed to be alive and is) because he held a box that wasn't wrapped, was white and had holes in it. I took the box, and opened the lid slowly, revealing a young bloodred ninja tiger! I gasped and lifted it out of the box, holding it in my arms. "How..?" I asked, amazement in my eyes. "Well, Ino was talking about your birthday that was coming up, and this paarty. I hadn't thought much on it until I saw this little guy, he was with my sister because she had just healed him, and she hadn't any idea of where to bring him. I had instantly thought of you." I smiled and hugged him, thanking him to no end.

The rest of the recieving went someway the same. Hinata gave me these awesome blue and black fingerless gloves, Naruto and the other guys (excluding Kankuro and Gaara) gave me a shit load of wooden roses, all different colors. And when I say a shit load, I mean like enough to fill Gaara's gourd like 7 times. Literally. Ino and Sakura gave me some dresses (kami knows how they abtained the info. on my size) for some future girl's night outs. The last to come up to my were the Sand Siblings. Gaara and Kankuro were looking off somewhere while Temari spoke. "Well since we were notified about this party not that long ago, we were unable to get you presents, along with the factwe hadn't known you then. So I'll be watching you and help them out with picking your present." She said, pointing to the two boys. "You really don't have to get me anything. I mean you being here at a stranger's party is enough for me." I said, trying to get her out of getting me something. "Oh stop it. I've only known you for a short time and already you seem like my long-lost sister. " She said smiling.

Just then the party abruptly stopped, It was about 4 in the morning and Tsunade told us to all go back and rest up some. We groaned in protest but never the less walked away, me somehow balancing all of the wooden flowers, the metal staff,wearing the gloves, and holding the dresses in both hands. My little buddy had already taken a liking to me and followed walking. I unlocked the door of my apartment and put the stuff down, Mani (thats what I named my tiger)just walked over to the couh, jumped up and went to sleep. I laughed at him as I arranged the roses in random patterns all across the rooms. I wasn't going to sleep, I had been out for nearly a week and could stay up for a week staright now. Maybe even longer.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mission

The Work of Hidden Skills

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters seen in the Anime/ Manga Naruto

The res of the dark went by quickly, and now it's at least noon. I rested my elbows on the sill of the window, looking out at the sun as it rose. Although my hair refused to stay out f my eyes, so I sighed in frustration, and walked over to my bag. I rummaged through it, trying to find the hair elastics I had brought. After a few minutes I finally found one, and plopped myself down on the couch next to Mani, who had woken up a few minutes ago. grabbing the brush that I had thrown onto the cuch some hours ago, I brushed my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I left my bangs down so that they were forming a kind of 'M' shape around my forehead.{A/N: The poytail looks like Ino's did before the Chunin exams, just longer, about to her lower back, just above her butt}

All of a sudden Mani jumped off the couch and stretched, extending his claws. He walked over to the door and was about to scratch it, but I was able to open it before he killed it '_Probably would too...'_ I thought as I walked after him. He walked with an air around him that just oozed the words 'Don't mess with me' And I almost laughed, though that would make ti seem like I was insane, so I kept it to myself. I looked around us, and then realized where we were going. I slapped my forehead and picked up Mani. "Does Tsunade want me?" I asked him, and he nodded. I smiled. "Well, next time tell me, I don't appreciate being made fun of by my feline friend." I said, and he growled at me playfully. I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I said, and set him back on the ground.

We ran the rest of the way, me nearly tripping over him quite a few times. Nearly being the key word in that statement. But eventually we did make it to her office. And once I walked in, I swear she looked astonished for a minute. '_Nah, probably my imagination.' _I walked up to her desk. "You wanted to see me?" I said it as a question, although it was more of a statement. "Yes. I have gotten word from your village that gives you permission to use the villages technique. They seem quite sure that nobody will be able to copy it." I was honestly surprised at this. I almost fell over, except if I did I would squash poor Mani, and that was not on my to-do list. "Yes, the technique is not one that someone can copy. It takes years of practise and broken bones. I'll give you al little tid bit. My bones have been broken and re-broken so many times, I can move in ways you couldn't even imagine." I said this in a sad menacing tone. It wasn't my fault, I had been forced to do the training and in the end began to like it.

"Okay then. Oh! you'll also need a forehead protector. Shizune!" She yelled, and Shizune entered with a forehead protector, and handed it to me. I thanked her and turned back to Tsunade,tieing the forehead protector around my forehead, the Konoha thing just visible the way my hair was parted. "Another thing, Renira. You have a mission. I need you to safely bring this to the Land of Candy. There are some documents the feudal lord wants. You may run into trouble along the way, so being the reason I'm sending you." I nodded and took the thick manilla envelope. Seemed easy enough. " Would you mind me adding a few others to this mission?" She asked out of the blue. I swear she wasn't in her right mind right now. "Umm, no." I said it more like a question though. "I have a request here for two of the sand siblings to accompany you, Temari and Gaara. Although it seems as though Temari forced Gaara to.." She said the last part more to herself than anyone else.

Tsunade then dismissed me, saying that the departure would be in about an hour, because she still had to notify the sand siblings. I walked out of the office with Mani at my heels. Picking him up and carrying him with one arm, the other holding the envelope, I made my way back to my apartment. Upon entering I had dropped Mani on the ground (He just sat down near my bag) I laughed. "Your too smart for your own good, you know that?" I said, and he just showed me his ponty teeth. I sat down next to him and removed the stuff that I wouldn't need for the mission from my bag, (Hair elastics, etc.) and was only then able to fit the envelope in the bag. I slung it over my shoulder and put the clothes into the dresser ( I have about 24, and put 20 of them away, th others in my bag still). Then I walked over to where I had put my gits. Grabbing the staff, I retracted it's size so that I could fit it onto a strap that I had attached to my cargo pants, and i put on the gloves Hinata had gotten me. I walked out of my apartment, locking the door as I went.

There was about ten minutes till we were supposed to leave once I got to the gates. I saw Temari (the seriously sisterly annoying one) and Gaara (The extremely there already, and Temari was first to acknowledge my prescence. "Renji!"She yelled, and hugged me. I just looked at her, stuck in her death grip. My face probably started to turn blue as I spoke. "Nice to see you too. Now I need. To. Breathe." I said, and then realization showed on her face as she dropped me back onto the ground. "Thank you. I do believe I cherish the air that I breathe at the moment." I said smiling. "Well let's head out." And we walked out into the forest.

I swear that Temari was talking for hours to herself, because neither Gaara nor I were paying attention to her. And after what seemed like a few minutes it was starting to become dark out. "Should we stop or...?" I waited for an answer. Gaara was the one who spoke. "We're not ina rush, so we might as well stop for the night." I nodded and stopped, jumping up to a tree branch and sitting, Mani following in suit. After a little bit Temari came up and sayt next to me, speaking. "Not to be rude or osmething, but why do you have tattoo's?" Way to blunt there, Temari. I laughed. "They're not tattoo's. They're birthmarks, sort of." I explained, stroking Mani's fur. "It's also a part of my Kekkei Genkai, which I've only actually used once, hence my knowledge of it." I finished, and looked up at Temari. My free arm was wrapped around my knees, and my chin rested on them.

"Oh. Do your parents have the same thing?" I flinched at the mention of my parents. "Actually, I don't know. They died before I knew them..." I replied, and her face softened visibly in the darkness. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said in a barely audible tone. "There's no need for you to be sorry. It wasn't your fault I waited for 4 years to see them come home, never actually knwoing they were gone permanently until 4 years after the deed was done." I stroked Mani's fur absently now, thinking of those 4 years wasted (from when I was 2-6) sitting by the window sill, looking down the road waiting for them. "It wasn't your fault that they were heartless, watching me with my hope, only to be crushed. And you know what, I don't even have the faintest idea of what they're faces were like. All pictures were conviently burned of them, even the ones in my home. Which had also been burned." My eyes were blank showing no emeotion, much like my monotone voice. It lways hurt to talk of them, the ones I never knew. I sighed. "There's never any use of dwelling on past happenings. What's done is done. And one day Karma's gonna come back around and bite them in the ass." I watched Temari. Shock had crossed over her face, then pity. I abruptly stood up and went to the top of the tree, balancing my weight on the thin tip.

Standing there, my hair blew in the nighttime breeze. I tilted my face towards the stars, just looking. Then a prescence appeared below me, just above the foliage of the canopy that blocked the sky from the ground. "What is it you want?" I asked in my monotone voice, still looking out at the sky. Gaara's equally monotone voice answere me. " Ahouldn't you be getting some rest?" He asked, and I looked at him with a 'really?' look. " Gaara, I've been unconscious for the past week. I'm not going to be resting for at least two weeks."He met my gaze, and just nodded. I looked back out at the sky. " How is it your not using Chakra right now?" He asked. '_Did I hear him right?_ ' "Huh?" I looked back at him. "How is it your standing there without using any Chakra?" I looked at him. I thought for a moment before answering. ' _It's not as if he would be able to use against me in any way. I mean, it's not possible in anyway shape or form so there's no harm in telling him, or the world._' " Look at my feet." He did." You see the silver glinting? That's chains that are partially controlled by Chakra, but are still unbreakable in any way shape or form. They attach to the things I want them to, like this tree, and protect me on a last whim." I explained, the chains moving for effect.

"In fact, if you don't believe me, attack my legs with your sand coffin thing ." He looked at me as if I was insane, and was about to say something when I cut him off. "Okay, first off, I know about it because some people do not know how to keep their mouths shut around me, and two it's not going to affect me at all. I swear." He still seemed to think I was insane as he looked at me with his bored eyes. I shrugged and was about to move away, but when I tried to my feet were held where they were with sand. I smirked, and stayed put, watching gaara. The sand traveled up my legs, stopping just below the knee. I was too focused on my surroundings to notice when he closed his hand and spoke the words 'Sand Coffin', but I did hear a 'crunch' sound. I smiled and looked down at my legs. I feltas the cold chains slithered across my skin, almost making me shiver. The sound had been made by the sand putting pressure on the metal, but not nearly enough to shatter them. I bent at the waist and unzipped the zipper that I had recently attached to all of my pants, making them shorts. Of some sort. "You see?" I said as the fabric fell away from my leg. Silver chains lined my skin, showing no weakness. "Immpenetrable. Plus, even if a copy ninja was watching now they wouldn't be able to copy this. Well, they could but it would never be as definite as this." I said, pulling the zipper back, re-attaching the fabric.

The sand releasing their hold on my legs, I ran back to the base of the tree, and sniffed. Something was terribly wrong. I whistled, but it was too high for Temari to hear, who had fallen asleep. Mani appeared at my side soon after, and I whispered to Gaara. "Something's wrong. I have to go now. I should be back soon. " I could barely hear myself, but I was sure that he had heard me. I took off in the trees, faster than ever before. Whoever it was following me was not after the parcel, but me. Or worse, Mani. Kiba had said he was found somewhere, unattended. I made it to the land of Candy quickly, and gave the parcel to whom I was supposed to. I was actually in shock for a few minutes, seeing as how it was at least one in the morning by now.

I shook the shock from my head- quite literally- and was off again, the rough bark of the trees familliar aginst my hands as I leapt from branch to branch in an animalisitc way, trying hard to avoid a fight in these conditions. I mean, think about it. It's almost completely dark, and my enemy knows exactly where I am. This is definetly not the best of situations. I groaned as I realized my efforts were fruitless, my persuers were still on my trail. "Damnit!" I shout/whispered to myself. . I took one final leap and did a flip, landing in a crouched position, in a clearing. I turned and waited for my persuers, which wasn't that long.

They way I was positioned, I was almost in the center of the little clearing. My persuers were a number of two, on directly in front of me, the other behind me some distance away. I stood up, still with my guard up. I mean really, who would let their guard down in a situation like this? "What the hell do you want?" I said to the one in front of me, in a pissed-off voice. Mani stayed off to the side, hopefully unnoticed by these two people. "Well, to put it simply" He started in a very..what's the right word...Oh right, stone like voice. Impressive. Not. " Your coming with us, whether you like it or not." By now I could tell this mysterious loser had black hair and it was in a ponytail (stupid). The other thing I almost immediatly noticed were the red eyes. Sharingan? I mentally shrugged. As if I gave a damn. {A/N: I'm sorry if your an Itachi fangirl (if you haven't realized it's him there it is), but it's just how she views him.}

"Oh, over my dead try taking me alive, I dare you." I said, and evil and sadistic glint in my eyes. If it was a fight he wanted, a fight he would get. Although it may be classified as more of a battle. He smirked at me. My left eye twitched, this guy just kept pissing me off. "And how about this. You beat me fair and square, meaning no Mongekyo (sp?) Sharingan, and I'll go without a fight. I win, and I get to ask you a question, and my actions after that are dependant on the answer to the question." I said, eyeing the cloak he wore, the red clouds especially. If these two were from the organization I thought they were from, then I could finally piss off the bastard I met some 8 years ago. I almost smiled at the thought.

Itachi (I had learned his name while he agreed) agrred to my standards or whatever, and man I almost pitied the poor dude. Almost.I laughed sadisticly as I started the fight, using a ninja art I had come up with and perfected myself. I made the tiger handsign, and spoke. " Ninja Art: Insanity!"

No POV

* * *

As the words were said, Renjira's eyes rolled backwards, her own essence leaving her body. With the whites of her eyes showing, the Chakra in the chains awakened, becoming alive. The slithered out of her pockets and had an almost electric charge to them. They glowed and were snakelike, with seemingly minds of their wind around her picked up, and her hair elastic broke, her hair flowing freely and glowing too. She snapped out her staff, having it return to normal size, about a foot taller than herself, and positioned it so that it was behind her, leaning at a slant, one of her hands forward, the other holding onto the staff. And all this happeded withing seconds. "Your turn." Her mouth moved, but it was most definetly not her voice.

Itachi kep up his smirk, even without his Mongekyo he would win hands down. There's no competition right? He used a firestyle jutsu, but Renjira was too smart and fast for that. Easily evading the flames because of the lighter weight, she sidestepped it and ran straight ahead with her staff, preparing fir a frontal attack. Just as she was about ti strike, her attack was blocked by his arm, sending her a few feet back. She was quick to react, and after examining how he fights after like a minute she devisies a perfect attack. Going for a frontal attack again, she was just about to hit her target when she repostioned herself, seemingly appearing in another place, aiming for another point. She repeats this many times before actually striking, and Itachi looks completely lost. Shocker, I know. His Sharingan couldn't keep up with her movements, they were too fast.

As her staff hits him, the sound of bones snapping is very distinct. Each of his shoulder blades had been snapped into sixteenths. Retracting her staff, Renjira went back to normal.

Renjira's POV

* * *

My eyes rolled back into place, and I blinked a few times. "Damnit. Ah, well I guess a minute was enough time." I said, rubbing my eyes, trying to clear up my vision. _'I'm gonna go blind one of these days...'_ My vision finally clearing up, I asked my question. "Do you know someone named Tobi?" I asked, and got an expected reply back. "What's it to you?" I sighed. There really was no need to make this difficult. "Well that's all I needed to know. Make sure this gets to him in... oh let's say twleve hours, or else you will be in mortal danger." I said, and did that thingy where you go 'whoosh' adn then your gone, but not the poofy thing. (Yes, I am a very little girl at heart. Hello, that's where it was left!) In my place I had left a picture of me from when Tobi met me, and once it was in his hands it would change, showing me growing up. It was some thing that Tobi had asked me to do, and me being the very wierd person was just like 'Why the hell not? Not like it'll change anything.' Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I wasn't.

As it was, dawn was quickly approaching. I made my way back to where Temari and Gaara were, and was glad to see that Temari was up. Wordlessly I jumped by them, and they followed, while Mani was at my side. Wordlessly we made it back to Konoha, I guessed that Gaara had told Temari that I already delivered the envelope.

After arriving (at about noon) I made my way straight to Tsunade's office and almost brought the door down I was knocking so hard. Shizune opened the door and Tsunade yelled at me. "What's the point of knocking if your just gonna break the door down?" I didn't have time for this. I went up to her, and yelled back. "I don't give damn about your door right now! I have much larger problems than that!" I slammed my hand against her desk. And I continued in a strained whisper. "I have the damn Akatsuki after my ass. So I have to resign from my Ninja duties, but I think it's best if we keep it up as if I'm still a ninja, otherwise I won't be able to come up with an excuse and some people will be pissed off, and that rage will be directed at you, not matter what I say." I lifted my hand from her desk, and I could see she really did not want to take orders from me, but she knew better from...past experiences not to disregard me. "Fine. Remember, if they do end up sucessfully captureing you, you will not me marked as Rogue because you are no longer Ninja, and are welcome back, depending on what I say if you ever come back." I nodded, and was about to leave but stopped myself. "Oh, and by the way, the documents were brought safely around roughly 1 am." I said and exited the building. Mani jumped up into my arms and I held him, walking to my apartment.

Walkin in I first changed into a new set of clothes, then went straight to the roof. I sat with my knees hugged to my chest as a clone I had made played with Mani. Getting bored I did some flexing, bending my back backwards until I was bent over in half (backwards). It wasn't as painless as I'd like, so I kept the position 'till it didn't hurt anymore. Putting my hands onto the cement above my head I brought my legs up so that I was now doing a handstand. Standing back up normally I practised my Taijutsu (on the air) Doing flips and flexing my body into positions that really shouldn't be humanly possible with out breaking bones, kciking and punching. Like they saym practise makes perfect. Or does it really?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third Person POV

A man in an orange lollipop-like mask held a picture that showed a little girl, about seven or eight in it. She had dark brown hair, and wasn't smiling. Her face was sullen, and serious. Then the picture began to alter, and the image changed. Now the girl was a year older, the age of eight. It was obvious because of the poor excuse for a birthday party. Her hair was darker, and her eyes were even more sullen than before. The image changed multiple times, her eyes always sullen and her haird growing darker and darker, until it was black. Then the bloodred streaks began to appear. And each image showed her outside, never inside. Then the last 'slide' formed, and it was a video. It showed her performing in what seemed to be her home village. Singing and dancing.

The man spoke once it finished. "Did you meet pretty girl-chan? Tobi remembers her from a long time ago." 'Tobi said.{A/N: Yes, I just had to put girl-chan there. And honestly it's the only time I ever will. } "Yes Tobi, we did. And she threatened us. Now you better help us get her here. Because we already know she's not coming without a fight." Fish-boy (Kisame) said. Tobi nodded his head furiously. "Yes, Tobi will help. Tobi knows her well." He said, and then went off somehwhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renjira's POV

After training for some time it was getting dark, so I went back into my apartment. It was a good thing nobody bothered my today, but who knows tomorrow they could ambush me and the girls will try to friggin' pamper me an' shit while trying to get my pissed off assout to do something fun. I sighed heavily and layed down on my bed, thinking, my fingers laced together behind my head.


	6. Chapter 6 Somethings Fishy

The Work Of Hidden Skills

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places seen in the anime/manga Naruto

All night I sat there, thinking. And about what? I can't remember. Standing up, I cracked my back and walked out of the room, just to plop down on the couch. And then there was a knock on the door. I looked over at the clock before groaning. It was 7 AM! Who the hell wants to bother me now?

I slowly stood up and walked to the door, again slowly opening it. My eyes shifted up as I looked at the poor soul that dared bother me in my peaceful time. It was Sakura. I raised my fist and puched her square in the jaw. She went back a few emters from the blow, but was quickly back, and dragging me. Literally. I just crossed my arms, too much a non-morning person to care at the moment.

So you probably wanna know where the hell I was brought, right? Well where I am and what I'm doing further proves that I have phsycic powers or something. I am at Sakura's house, and she's pampering me. FREAKIN' pampering me. This soo does not go well with me, but what can you do when your tied to a chair with two other people holding your arms, with another two holding your legs so that you don't kill someone. So I wasn't happy at all. And apparently after I left -or, when Sakura dragged me away- Hinata had gotten into my apartment and found the box of dresses, so I had to wear one of them.

After fighting -quite literally- a bit I was forced into a dress that went down to my knees, and had sequins on it, and was strapless. And by that time it was somehwere around 6 and the other girls were ready also. "I still don't understand what this is all about..." I whined to them and they just told me to shut up, it was a surprise. And that got me thinking, what kind of surprise can it be? I mean really? I just sighed and plopped myself down on the couch and waited for Sakura to come and get me.

Awhile later a knock was heard at the door, and then yelling from Sakura. "Renji, can you get that?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, even though it's not like she can see me. I made my way over to the door and opened the door to see...

Shikamaru.

I groaned "Have you been forced into this too, or do you know what's going down tonight?" I asked annoyed. He just shook his head and stated that he knew, he just could tell me. I sighed." Well then Peace, I'm Out!" I made a break for the door, but was stopped about a foot from the door. I whined. "Why the hell can't I leaveeee?" And all i heard was silence as I was lugged back into the house. I huffed and sat down. This was the start of waiting -for what most likely will be hell.

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I am having a serious writers block. Anyone have ideas? I you do please message me and you'll get a sneak peek along with your idea...


	7. Chapter 7 A Memory

The Work of Hidden Skills

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/places seen in the manga/anime Naruto.

I waited there for four more hours. FOUR FREAKIN' HOURS! How the hell can you take that much time to get ready or whatever? sakura finally came down, and I was about to kill her. "What the hell took you so long? I mean seriously? Four hours and you look like you did the last time I saw you! My god! I can not believe I am the same species as you!" I pretty much yelled at her. She shrugged it off and said " Well unlike you, I'm proud to be a girl and take my time to look good." SHe said, and I could just imagine her doing a mental hair flip with that. I almost laughed, but Shikamaru interrupted us. "Nobody really cares, let's get going or else we're going to be late." He said, and I just huffed. " Finee-" I whined, but was cut off by Sakura fingering my hair. "Hmmm...maybe we should put your hair up, reveal you neck a bit..." She said and before she could continue I spoke -er yelled, actually. "HELL NO! I have a reason to keep my hair this way!" I shouted and she threw her hands up in defence as she exited her house. "Fine, sheesh." I follwed behind her, Shika behind us.

After a very short amount of walking, we reached a building all of our friends were outside of, dressed in formal wear. I did a double take, and finally asked what the hell was going on. " I still haven't told you?" Sakura began. "Well, anyway it's techncally a going away party for Naruto, but the technicall part comes in because he's left already. He's going on a two year long training trip with Master Jiraiya." I blinked a few times, then shrugged, a bored expression on my face. After a few minutes when nobody was watching I would sneak off.

I watched as everyone mingled and such from a distance away, I had already sneaken away.I walk idly through the dark streets, thinking. When were they coming? I knew it would be soon, but then again maybe not. I knew at least a bit about all of them, and they really were an odd bunch of people. Especially one in particular, whom I've known for wuite some time now. When I was younger I had met Tobi, one day while I was idly training deep in the forest. Being the knucklehead that he was he helped me train, and me being a little girl didn't really acknowledge him. He was a hyper-active idiot that nobody respected. But just for tat I respected him. I know, my logic is off, right? Well thats jus how my brain works.

I looked up, and saw that my feet had carried me through the forest to a clearing. Rain drops fell slowly from the black sky as I walked to the center. The memories I tried to lock away from myself flooded back to me. I dropped to my knees, silently sobbing as the rain pelting my face as the tears streamed down, my eyes red already. I hugged myself as the memories clouded my thoughts.

-Flashback-

_I sat at the windowsill of my house, looking out into the rain at the entrance to the village, waiting for my parents to come back.A knock sounded at the door. My four-year old self was resentful to leave the sill, as I had been there for awhile waiting for them to come home.I jumped down from my window seat, and walked over to the door. I reached my hand up to turn the knob, though I did have to stretch a bit. Outside the door was a lady, tears streaming down her face. "May I come in, dear? There's something I have to tell you." I looked at her, worried for a few minutes then moved, allowing her in. I looked at her warily, and impatiently. She was keeping me from watching, from waiting. There were supposed to come home any day now. At least, that's what my sitter kept telling me._

_I walked over to the couch, where the lady sat, and climbed up onto it. The lady cried some more, before she actually spoke. " Sweety, there's something I have to tell you. You know how you were told they were coming home soon?" She said, and her tears quickened. I was amazed she could still speak clearly. "Well they aren't. Sweeety, they're dead." I froze, but then I asked a question. "Will I be able to see them before they're buried?" I asked, as it might be obvious, we bury people that are dead. Duh. The lady cried harder as she hugged me. "No, sweety. They've been dead for four years now." At this I broke away from her, horror written across my face. I shook my head 'no' as I backed up, and ran out the door tears streaming down my face. i ran as far as my legs would carry me, which was pretty far. Some how I had a huge stamina, and ended up in a clearing of the forest that I knew was far from the village. I dropped to my knees, and rain splattered against my face._

_I screamed, loud and long. But the sound that came from my mouth wasn't what you might expect. It was a beautiful sound, one that showed I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid, just pissed off and depressed. They had lied to me. Saying they would come home soon, and everything would be fine. It was then that my neck started to burn, and it felt like thousands of ants were crawling around it. I brought my hand up to it, and felt a liquidy substance there. I pulled my hand away and looked at. There wasn't a trace of anything on it. I began to panic as a searing pain stabbed at my neck. I bit back a scream, as-_

My flashback moment was cut off by a searing, stabbing pain in my neck. Not again. I tried to calm down, I had to. I would not let that happen again. It was a danger to all of those around me. They should never have to suffer as I do. I can't have myself take it out on them. I could feel the moving sensation across my neck, the tattoo was spreading, or better yet my Kekkei Genkei was starting to activate.

I desperatley tried to calm down, and ended up running home in the end. I sat against the wall, sobds racking through my body. I scratched at my neck as the tingling sensation on my neck moved, and slowly turned into a burning sensation. The last thing I remember before passing out? Seeing my own blood on my hands.


	8. Chapter 8 The Unexpected Kinda

**The Work of Hidden Skills**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places seen in the anime/manga Naruto**

Three or so years later~~~~~~

I cracked my knuckles as I walked back into the village through the gates, the red streaks in my hair no longer there, replaced by symbols that would be nonsense to any other person. Two years ago I had 'officially' become a Konoha ninja again, because the Akatsuki had made no move to capture me. I recently went on a mission that lasted a few months. I had been sent to smooth out some issues with allied countries, as they were getting anxious about the recent frumors of something; I hadn't gotten wind of what it was yet. On my back was my metal staff that Tenten had gotten me a little less than four years ago, and the gloves that Hinata had given me were on my hands. My style didn't change much, except now I openly have chains looping around my pants. The reason being that I had recently added more to my... _collection._

I looked around, and saw that a few of my friends were grouped around in one area. Or, more or less, it was just Sakura, some kid in orange, an- Hey, wait a minute, is that who I think it is? I walk over to Sakura, and tap her shoulder. She turns, seemingly about to hit me, until she sees it's me. She gasps, and throws her arms arounf my neck. Man, I hate this so much. But then again, she hasn't seen me in some odd amount of months, so what the hell. Who really gives a shit?

She finally let's go of me, and turns to Naruto. Or so I assume it's Naruto, because A.) HE IS STILL WEARING BRIGHT ORANGE (but thank Tsuvuya that there is at least SOME black in it) B.) He's got the whisker things. And C.) HE'S WITH THE PERVY SAGE. SHe laughs at his confused look and points to me, abondoning the previous conversation. "What, Naurto? You don't remember her? Take a good look at her.." She said, and that's when the light bulb went off in his head.

He ran over a envoloped me in a huge hug, while rambling about how long it's been, yadda yadda yadda.I awkwardly hugged him back, and then attempted to pry him from myself. It worked, but onlt because I have freakish quickly got over the fact that I was still there - He had some crazy idea that I would leave while he was gone...- and went to go find some of his other friends.

Sakura turned to me. "I wish you could talk so badly. I would really like to remember what it was like before all this happened." She said, and by me not being able to speak she meant my religion. But I'll tell you more about that later. I sighed and hugged her, she needed to let it go. Things change, as do people. As have I. After that fateful night three years ago, someone came to me in my dreams, and she helped me. Still is, actually. I might as well tell you of my new found religion now. It's called Tsuvuyanism, and Tsuvuya is my godess. And she is real, because I've seen her before. She tells me she will help me, and that I don't have to do anything in return, for I have done enough killing in my life for awhile. Now this may sound familira to you, does it not? She says there is another religion just like hers, her fathers. He calls himself Jashin, and his religion Jashinism. Which somehow brings me to the sacrifices that I had to make. Th red in my hair was no longer streaks, but symbols. I still wasn't sure of what they all meant, but Tsuvuya said I would learn in due time. And I trusted her. Another thing was my eyes. Theywere no longer the same color, now the Irises were a deep bloored. Over time my bangs had grown out and covered my eyes, so nobody had ever commented on them.

I let go of Sakura, and gave a slight wave before walking off, to the Hokage's office. Upon reaching it, I knocked on the door before hearing a loud "Come in." I opened the door and stepped in, seeing only the old lady. I sighed and set the folder I had been holding down on her desk. In that folder was every detail of my mission, written out in complete detail by me. She smiled in approval at me before rifling through it. I took this as a sign to leave, and did just that.

Sitting on the roof of a tall building, I take a look at my 'home', or the place I've resided in four about four years now. I bring my knees up to my chin as the wind blows my hair, the wind tickling my face. I must admit that I do miss talking, but in the end it will be worth it, as Tsuvuya stated. And so help me, if she lied I will fucking cut her to friggin' peices, burn them, then feed them to chickens.

But even if that may be near impossible, and bring down the rath of her father (EEP! Note to self: Try not to get killed before the four years is up...), I would find a way. A sigh escaped my lips as the sun set, alerting me that It would be in my best interest to get home. I stood up from my sitting position, and jumped off the roof. Stretching my arms, I made my way back to the house.

~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~`

Today had gone normal, until we got a message telling us that the Kazekage was currently fighting off one of the Akatsuki, and our help was requested. Of course, the other teams were called before I was. Walking up to the Hokage's office I knocked, and was greeted with the Hokage's lovely face. Note heavy sarcasm. "I take it you know the situation at hand?" She asked, and I nodded. It wasn't that hard to find out when just about everyone is blabbering about it. She nodded,then spoke some more. "Alright, well I need you to get there as fast as you can. Oh, and be careful because I am almost positive they are still looking for you, though they may show no interest." I nodded, and was gone before another word could be uttered.

I jumped from tree to tree, easily passing the other teams, with the removal of multiple chains and sealing them into a scroll I now always kept handy with multiple differnt things from hobbies I had picked up, such as creating/find the antidote of poisons. It was really fun, especially when testing it on yourself...

After running for about fifteen minutes I come to the desert, and stop. I knelt down and pulled out a scroll. Opening it up, I remove more chains and place them on it. After doing a few hand seals, the chains dissapear in a puff os smoke and I roll the scroll back up. Pocketing the scroll, I set off into the desert at a fast pace, barely kicking up any sand thanks to the light weight of myself, or rather the chains that were in various pockets in mah pants. My arms behind me, I watch as the sand shifts under my weight, if for only an instant because of the speed I'm going.

I arrive within hours of reaching the desert, just to see Gaara fighting someone whom I presumed to be a part of the Akatsuki, because of the obvious black and red of the cloak. And before I had entered the city, I noticed that every single guard had been killed, their blood tainting the non-colored sand. I had hesitated for a moment, then returned my attention to my mission. I took off like a bullet towards where I knew Gaara was.

I jumped up to the top of the building, only to realize that I was on the opposite side of the roof than the green-eyed Kazekage. My brain worked at lightening speed as I analyzed the current situation. I jumped, and gained air fast. Obviously Gaara hadn't noticed I was there, as he looked at me with a 'WTF?' face.

I aimed my leg for a good kick, and just as I was about to hit the Akatsuki member, he dodged. I growled as I landed on the bird thing, skidding a bit. I then went at the blonde again, and again. Soon I noticed that Gaara's sand was closing in, So i took one last kick at Blondie before jumping up, away from the sand that was now closing in on the Blonde.

Landing on the top of the outer wall, I watched the fight. I was sure Gaara could take it from here. Taking another look at the dead guards, I observed some other Akatsuki creep somewhere near the entrance. I couldn't seem him well from this far away, but it was obvious that he didn't look like a normal persons definition of normal, at all. It almost seemed as if he wasn't...real. The body, at least.

I lifted my bangs with my left hand to get a better look. Crouching down, my vision expanded about five times more, and I could see the Akatsuki member properly. And let me tell you, he was nowhere near my definition of normal. He had an extreme hunch, which made him look extremely fat. I would have laughed, had thie current situation could possible end in a very unexpected outcome.

I was about to confront him, when I was called to by one of the Sand nin. Turning my head, I saw tha panicked look in his face and turned to where he was pointing-and saw a sight I never though I would ever see. Gaara had actually been caught. He had been fucking caught! What the hell? Wasn't he one of those people who like never get caught?

I was about to go after him, when I was held back by a guard. I screamed at him for not letting me go, but he wouldn't hear it. He said something about reinforcements being here later, and only then could I go, with them. And by reinforcements, I bet he meant the Konoha Nin that seemed to be very slow today. Or was it just me?

Anywho, that was the last thing that happened then. I stayed on that wall, waiting for my fellow Konoha nin to get here. And while that went on, I did nothing but sit there. Nobody could coax me away, nobody could get me to eat. Nothing. And that's how it went, until I would be able to see the reinforcements.


End file.
